wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Jestin Lightreaver
(This character is a little odd. It's perfectly fine to not opt into him.) Physical Description Jestin Lightreaver, "The Inquisitor," is a Sin'dorei man standing at 6 foot eight inches tall, with broad shoulders and a bulky build. He is an older Sin'dorei man with dark, milk chocolate colored skin and bright, almost unnatural white hair and facial hair. His hair seems as if the light had bleached his natural hair color away. The man's eyes are golden color of green--as if the man was channeling the light to some degree. Perhaps he IS channeling the light persistently at some level. The man often presses his lips into a thin line, a disdainful look upon his face, a low brow. He seems to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. He carries himself with pride, chin up, shoulders back, regal, like a watchful lion. He once looked upon others as if he was judging them but has had much of his negativity stripped away. He seems to have an aura of light. Beyond that, do not presume to understand what crazy stuff is going on under Jestin's armor. It's not something he'd willingly reveal to just anyone. Personality Jestin is a cold and icy ex-hero of the Argent Crusade who suffers from extreme guilt, darkness, and some degree of lost sanity from his time with a cult after the Lich King fell. He is a very serious man intolerant of annoyances and prefers to be alone and paint than go out and be social. History Jestin is a widower that lost most of his family in the fall of Quel'thalas. He was part of a long, proud, lineage of priests. He arrived on the scene at the spire just in time to find his only son desperately maintaining a shield around himself and Jestin's young twin daughters, little priest trainees. His son's faith faltered, the shield fell, and before Jestin could save his children, the scourge had ripped them apart. While Jestin and his wife survived, she suffered a crisis of faith. His wife succumbed to the shadows, to addiction, the criminal lifestyle of the row and was purged by the guards, leaving Jestin a widower and a man of faith. He joined the Argent Dawn and went from priest to paladin. The Argent Dawn became the Argent Crusade, and then became the Ashen Verdict. He fought on the front lines of the Siege of Icecrown Citadel and returned to Quel'thalas without purpose after the Lich King was defeated. Jestin's home was destroyed, and while he had gold tucked away in a bank account, he had no home to return to in Quel'thalas. The Argents no longer had purpose. He no longer had a purpose. His family gone, his vengeance fulfilled, Jestin had no reason for life, no hope, he was nothing. Rather than spend his savings on a waste of a person with no purpose (himself) he opted to make the worthless being live on the streets, as he deserved. Jestin slept in the forest, in bushes, under bridges, on benches, in shady corners, hopeless and waiting for his own end. It was then, when Jestin was at the lowest point in his life that THEY approached him. They called themselves "Masters of Light," and they claimed to have seen him fight valiantly on the front lines at Icecrown, and what a shame it was to see such a hero, someone with such willpower and conviction reduced to life as a bum. They offered him a place, as a hopeful of their new holy order, told him that if his will was strong and he had conviction in his heart, he could become a master himself, and help save the world from darkness. With renewed purpose, Jestin quickly proved himself worthy of his role as initiate and beyond. Renowned for his moral convictions and unshakable willpower, he was almost infamous among the small sect of the Masters he joined. He earned a reputation for his pursuit of goals, righteousness, and his ability to ignore the temptations of the orders' Muses--attractive and eternally young cheerleaders of those in service to the Masters. He earned the title "Inquisitor" and the gift of the Masters. He began to test new recruits for their conviction, choosing who was strong enough, and whose faith was weak. He became the judge of those who would join. Slowly, the gift of the Masters took hold of him and the skin on his hands and feet turned from a chocolate color to a shimmering golden, as if someone had painted him with glowing metallic gold paint. It was when he was on the road to true ascension of the Masters, an apotheosis of at-oneness with the light, that he went to Draenor. The order assigned him to assist Confessor Hopesworn in establishing a new branch of the order, to use his conviction and judgement to help her choose her initiates from the hopefuls. Her policies were a bit different; those that were not worthy died by the hands of the legion. While Jestin was not pleased with this policy, he was a good soldier of the light and obeyed his orders. He developed feelings for one of those he was to judge and took that elf, Belenus, on as his personal assistant, sparing him. He even gave the gift of the masters to the other. Eventually the leader of Jestin's branch of the Masters got involved with a ghost woman, which reslted in a group of adventurers coming to stomp the Masters on Draenor. Jestin and Belenus were spared, brought back, and sentenced to serve time. Entrusted to a contractor warden because of their special circumstances, the two have been allowed to wander free around Quel'thalas, though they seem to prefer to stay in unless dragged out. Jestin wears a tracking device under his armor, around one of his ankles but he's a fairly lawful fellow who went down the wrong path and has no intention of 'escaping.' He has become known as the "Light Shaman" due to repeated dreams which involve a shamanic journey (like, meatspace tribal culture journies). In the dreams he dies on his own spear, his spirit rises into the air, and he becomes one with a phoenix of pure light. He has begun painting the dreams upon awakening, in a sort of trance. He believes that he gains spiritual enlightenment when he is a phoenix. He knows all the secrets of the universe and forgets all the knowledge in the universe when he wakes. His painting trances have also earned him the nickname "Mad Painter." Category:House Pyreanor Category:Paladin Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Lightsworn Category:Lightsworn Brotherhood Category:Lightsworn Vanguard